Decorative products have been used in the past to embellish packages and boxes containing gifts. Such decorative products include paper wrappings, ribbons, bows, appliques, decorative cords and miniature toys. Generally, these decorative products are used individually; i.e., a gift box is either decorated with a decorative cord or embellished with a bow or ribbons. Sometimes, more than one decorative product is used with a gift box or package, but in such instances these products are individually attached to the box or package. Until the advent of the present invention, no such decorative product was available or used which combined into a single decorative unit both a bow and an elastic cord for use with gift boxes and packages.